


show them who you belong to.

by lazarushe



Series: haikyuu!! nonsense [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, back on my bullshit fellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarushe/pseuds/lazarushe
Summary: kageyama is very, very, very possessive. hinata is oblivious. they aren't even dating!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: haikyuu!! nonsense [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985206
Kudos: 127





	show them who you belong to.

kageyama’s train of thought was, well, non-existent. the ginger brat had spent all day away from him, surrounded by his harem of idiots. bokuto and kenma had all but kidnapped him as soon as they’d gotten there, wakatoshi had been loitering around too. and then he was gone? tobio hadn’t even noticed him leaving, it was only when tsukki made a comment about them being ditched that he’d noticed.

so this leaves him in a predicament. he sits with the team, watching as hinata acts the social butterfly, letting different members of different teams fawn all over him. it sort of makes kageyama sick, not that he’d admit it out loud. or ever, actually. he’ll just make a point of leaving hinata with obvious claims of ownership in places he can’t hide them. the idea makes him smile a little, just barely, as he finishes off his meal.

the rest of the day is drama free. they beat nekoma, they lose to fukurodani, and by the time they get to go against shiratorizawa, everyone’s tired and grumpy, so they call it off for the day. kenma pays for everyone to be able to go home, different cars sending people to different parts of the prefecture. tobio, hinata, tsukki and yamaguchi share one car, which suits him perfectly fine. tsukki and yamaguchi are on the row in front of them, yamaguchi asleep, head resting on tsukki’s shoulder. it’d be cute if it weren’t so nauseating. tobio sets his plan into action. he drapes his jacket over his and hinata’s laps, ignoring the soft noise of confusion from the other boy. he settles down in the seat, one hand slipping underneath the garment.

warm fingers find their way to shouyo’s thigh, giving him a gentle squeeze, before working their way up. fingertips slip underneath the material of hinata’s shorts, moving up his thigh until he gets to the soft crease there, the junction of thigh and hip. “k-kageyama?” there’s a soft gasp, as fingertips brush gently against the sensitive bundle of nerves, blocked only by the material of hinata’s underwear. “keep quiet.” he mumbles, looking down at the other boy.

he gets a nod in return, and hinata’s cheeks are already colouring so beautifully. he continues to touch him through his boxers, drawing gentle circles onto hinata’s clit. “when we get back, you’re coming to mine, right?” he asks, looking down at him again. hinata nods, let’s put a soft gasp, and drops his head back against the seats. “mhm, course.”

his throat bobs as he swallows, and tobio has to fight the urge to lick up the expanse of it. he stops his ministrations, but only for a moment, moving hinata’s underwear to one side, slipping his fingers to his clit again and touching him with no blockades. hinata whines, and shoved his fist into his mouth, hips rolling of their own accord to try and get tobio to touch him more, harder, rougher. 

the angle is awkward and it hurts his wrist, but kageyama moves his arm, slipping two fingers inside of hinata’s wet cunt, marvelling quietly as how fucking wet he got so fucking quickly. he’s basically drenched and it makes his cock throb in his pants. he wants to press his tongue inside of him, lick him through orgasm after orgasm, but he won’t. not in a moving vehicle.

he thinks about dragging hinata into his lap, slipping his cock into that tight heat and fucking him right here and now, in front of their teammates and the driver of this car. he doesn’t do that, either. he fucks two fingers inside of him, crooking them, spreading them inside of him. the heel of his palm is pressed tightly against hinata’s clit, and as the other boy rolls his hips, biting his hand so hard he draws blood in a bid to keep quiet, kageyama finds himself grinning at the sight of it all. hinata’s riding his fucking hand, hips rolling and jerking as he tries to get kageyama deeper, pressing his clit against his hand and bringing himself closer to cumming.

“doing so well, hinata,” he mumbles, looking out of the window to see where they were. “gonna fuck you do good later, shouyo.” the other boy whines, and drops his head back against the seats again. kageyama moves, pressing his lips against hinata’s ear, licking along the shell of it before nipping it. “can’t wait to get my cock inside you, pretty boy. you’ll look so good.” 

hinata gasps into his own fist, and he does a full body shudder as he cums. kageyama grins, pulling his hand away from him and withdrawing all physical contact, slipping the two fingers that had been inside of hinata into his mouth. he lets out a soft hum as he sucks them clean, and hinata’s cheeks turn an even deeper shade of red, one hand reaching out and smacking him on the arm. “you’re awful.” he mumbles, moving to rest his head on kageyama’s shoulder, eyes closing. 

fortunately, the rest of the car ride home is uneventful. they don’t get any comments from tsukki or yamaguchi, so they assume they’re in the clear. when they’re dropped off last, hinata is practically bouncing into the house, excited to use a shower and lay down. tobio lets him think that’s what they’ll be doing. he follows hinata inside, both of them kicking off their shoes and trudging upstairs. tobio hangs behind for a moment, watching a video of the game they’d played that noya had sent him. when he gets to his bedroom, hinata has already taken off his shirt, and is about to hook his fingers into the waistband of his shorts to shrug them off, too.

tobio grins, a feral little thing, and crowds up behind him, both hands falling to his hips, giving them a gentle squeeze. hinata hums, dropping his head against his shoulder, peeking up at him. “tobio?” he asks, voice soft, almost innocent. like he’d ever believe that for a second. he runs his finger tips into his shorts, a brow raising in question. “wanna finish off what we started in the car?” he asks, grinning again as he starts kissing along shoyo’s neck, nipping just underneath his ear.

his grin widens ever so slightly when he hears the shaky breath hinata lets out, feels him relax against him further. he slips one hand entirely down the front of hinata’s boxers, fingertips circling around his clit. “you want to?” he hums, nipping his earlobe gently. 

the eager nod he gets is enough for him to withdraw his hand from his underwear, and shove hinata towards the bed. it has to be said, the way hinata so easily falls into being submissive for him is a sight to behold. he drops onto the bed, one hand pushing through his hair to get it off his face, the other reaching out for kageyama. he sheds his own shirt, and pushes his shorts down, leaving him in his boxers. he takes hold of hinata’s outstretched hand, fingers lacing together, and uses the other to pull his boxers down, dropping them onto the floor somewhere. 

kageyama has the audacity to coo at him, leaning down and kissing along his thighs, biting them in the places he knows his gym shorts won’t cover. “so pretty, shoyo,” he whispers, licking one of the marks he leaves on him, “so wet, just for me?” he hums, using his free hand to press two fingers back inside of him. the boy lets out a delicious moan, thighs spreading, inviting, and really, who’s kageyama to refuse such a gracious offer?

he pumps his fingers into him, slow and curling, before slipping a third into him. they’ve done this plenty of times, but hinata’s always so tight, and tobio doesn’t actively want to cause him discomfort and pain unless they discuss it first. he pulls his own boxers down, listening to hinata whine and moan as he fingers him, kicking them off once they hit the floor. he lets go of hinata’s hand, and pulls his fingers out, laughing softly at the whine hinata lets out when he does so. “don’t worry, baby, i’ll take care of you.”

with some gentle coddling, tobio persuades shoyo to lay on his front, ass raised, presenting for him. one hand smoothing up his back, coming to rest at the base of his neck, while the other lines his cock up. he’s achingly hard, essentially has been since he fingered shoyo in the car, and the fact he didn’t just bend the little bastard over and fuck him the second he got the chance is testament to his patience. 

he presses in, slowly, lets go of the base of his own cock to grip onto hinata’s hip. the boy lets out a low moan as he’s filled, and tobio grins, leaning down to bite into the skin covering his spine, leaving hickeys and bruises and bite marks all the way up, lining his neck like a pretty necklace. “oh, look at you,” he hums, pressing in until his hips are flush against shoyo’s ass, “taking me so fucking well. you always do, so good to me.” he mumbles, bordering on rambling as he pulls out, leaving the tip nestled in the tight heat, before pushing back in. 

it’s a slow pace he starts, but it’s deep, and has hinata gasping and whining, writing on the bed beneath him. “to -- tobio, fuck, c’mon,” he grins, turning his face to the side, a cocky little grin on his face, “fuck me.”

tobio groans, biting down on the boys shoulder, getting another moan out of him. “since you asked so nicely,” he mutters, giving a particularly hard thrust of his hips, knocking hinata up the bed slightly. “oh, christ, tobio,” he moans, pressing his face back into the comforter. one hand moves back to the bottom of his back, and tobio laces their fingers together again. shoyo’s other hand sneaks underneath his body, pressing his fingers against his clit, moving them in circles.

tobio moans softly, watching the way hinata’s eyes roll slightly, how he’s drooling from one corner of his mouth, listening to the way his breath hitches and jerks with not only his own movements, but tobio’s too. “m’gonna fucking ruin you, shoyo.” he mutters, the hand on the back of his neck moving down to his hip, pressing bruises into the pale skin with his fingertips as he starts to fuck into him with renewed purpose, punching out more gasps and moans from the boy beneath him.

shoyo comes first. he always does, sweet thing, insides clenching around tobio’s cock like he’s trying to fucking milk him of all he’s worth, back arching so prettily, like he was made for taking cock. 

tobio pulls out, uses his grasp on hinata’s hips to throw him onto his back, grabbing his hips again and pulling him back down the bed, shoving a pillow beneath him. he pushes back in quickly, and starts fucking into him again. hinata wiggles around slightly, moves until he can hook his legs over tobio’s shoulders, pulling him down slightly and kissing him. “c’mon, tobio,” he whines, back arching slightly, “please, i need it.” 

tobio gasps softly, lets out a grunt of shoyo’s name, hunching over him slightly as his hips slow down, cumming inside of him. he keeps fucking into him, slow and deep, and shoyo gasps every time, nails digging into tobio’s back. 

he stops moving, and runs a hand gently through shoyo’s hair, looking down at him for a moment. “you look so pretty like this.” he mumbles, smiling ever so slightly at the pink tint to shoyo’s cheeks. the other groans, shoves at his chest weakly. “get the fuck out of me, tobio, i gotta piss.” he pouts. 

“way to ruin the moment, dumbass.”


End file.
